


The Prince and His Knight

by fishlongandprosper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, M/M, geoff is michael's dad because fuck yeah, this is just shamelessly gay okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: Michael is the prince and crowned heir to Geoff's kingdom. Jeremy is a poor citizen that dreams to be a knight so he can have a better life. This is the story of the times they met and how that grew into something more.





	The Prince and His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr can be found [here!](http://astrallion.tumblr.com/post/169532868938/if-you-like-king-au-how-about-one-where-michael) Figured I'd post it on here for ao3 folks to enjoy! <3 Also shout out to my friend [Si](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate) for suggesting the five times idea! <3

The first time they met wasn’t really a true meeting. Jeremy had stolen Michael’s coin bag off his belt. There was a desperate and apologetic look in his eyes as Jeremy ran while Michael pursued him. Michael had his hand on the sheath of his sword, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He had lost him in the twists and turns of the older parts of the city, but eventually Michael caught up. 

He stopped though, when he saw Jeremy handing the bag to a woman with two children at her feet and a baby on her hip, whispering for her to use it to buy bread and meat to feed her family. Michael was a bit taken aback by this, having thought Jeremy would selfishly use it. He left with a smile on his face and a note to find him again when he went into town.

* * *

Their second meeting was more proper. Michael had spotted Jeremy wading through the crowd of the market, a basket full of food on one arm. He called out to him, only for the other to run again. Michael chased after him, catching him and almost sending his basket of food tumbling down into the dirt.

“Wait!! I’m not here to hurt you!” Michael tried to explain.

“You’re not?” Jeremy asked, stopping with his struggling as he looked at Michael. “But I stole from you!! And you’re the prince! Are you not here to kill me for revenge?”

“I saw what you did with the money. That was quite kind of you. Is she a friend?” Michael inquired.

Jeremy paused for a moment, pulling away from Michael’s loosened grip. “She raised me,” he answered.

“Your mother?”

“Not really. My true parents abandoned me. She picked me out of my basket and cared for me,” Jeremy explained.

An orphan. That makes sense. He looked like the kind of man that had grown up wild and quick to care for himself and others.

“Do you have a name?” Michael asked him.

“Jeremy. You’re Prince Michael, heir to the throne of King Geoff, right?” Jeremy tilted his head a bit as he said this, silently asking if he had gotten everything right.

“You know your stuff for someone who grew up on the streets,” Michael said with a laugh.

“Well I have to know that if I want to be a knight,” Jeremy answered with a soft huff.

“You want to be a knight?”

“Yeah of course I do!! A lot of kids on the streets dream about becoming a knight and serving King Geoff! He’s the kindest king in the kingdoms!” Jeremy sounded very sure about himself as he spoke, planting his hands on his hips and nodding to himself.

“You sure you’re thinking of the right guy, Jeremy?” Michael asked, raising a brow.

“Mhm!! In comparison to the other kings, King Geoff is the kindest of them to his people. King Ryan intimidates his people more than anything, and while he does provide for them, he is known for lashing out in his bad tempers. King Gavin is young and still getting his footing, so we don’t know a whole lot about how he treats his people. Especially since they’re so secretive.”

Michael couldn’t help but blink as he looked at Jeremy. “You really know your stuff about the kings, don’t you?” he asked, trying to shake the small bit of awe that was clinging to him.

“I told you. I  _have_  to know this stuff if I ever want a chance of becoming a knight.”

Michael hummed and thought for a moment. Yeah, this guy could do nicely for what he was thinking. At least if it didn’t work out, he could make a good friend.

“Hey, do you know how to fight?” Michael asked.

“Do I what?”

“Know how to fight. Knights need to know how to fight,” Michael clarified.

“Uhm… not really with weapons. I mainly fight with my fists and sometimes a dagger,” Jeremy admitted, looking sheepishly down at the ground.

“I can teach you how to fight,” he offered. Jeremy looked up quickly, his eyes wide and an emotion in them that Michael couldn’t exactly pick out.

“Really? You’d do that?” There was hope and awe in Jeremy’s voice and it made Michael swell a bit with pride.

“Of course!! I’ll need some knights when I become king, right?” There was a wide grin on Michael’s face that Jeremy matched.

“Yes!! Uhm… I’m free to train whenever you are!” Jeremy quickly said.

“Meet me tomorrow at noon in the woods just west of the city.”

Michael jumped a bit when he heard his guards shouting out his name, looking for him. “Don’t be late or I’ll kick your ass!” Michael yelled as he ran towards his guards.

* * *

The third time they met was when they met to train. Michael waited on a tree stump for Jeremy to arrive. He had cleared a spot for them to train in and left a clear trail up to the area so Jeremy wouldn’t get lost.

It was just a bit after noon when Jeremy finally arrived. He had a huge grin on his face, leaves sticking out of his hair that he quickly worked out with his hands.

“Sorry I’m a little late. I got sidetracked finding some snacks for us. You can’t train on an empty stomach!” To prove this, Jeremy showed off a little basket filled to the brim with all kinds of fresh, ripe berries in it.

“Wow… Where’d you find them?” Michael asked, plucking one out before Jeremy could swat his hand away.

“A little off the path. I found a bunch of bushes of blackberries and blueberries. It’s just the right time for them to be perfect so I figured I might as well pick them!” Jeremy seemed quite proud of himself as he set the basket on the stump Michael had been sitting on.

Michael hummed as he put the blackberry he had grabbed into his mouth and chewed. It was perfectly ripe and so incredibly juicy. He was sure he’d get distracted at some point and stuff his face full with them.

“You’re really good at finding stuff,” Michael said, wiping at his mouth.

“You have to be to live on the streets. Gotta find the freshest and most edible food if you want to eat.” He said it simply with a shrug, getting into the area Michael had cleared for them.

“So what are we going to start with first?” Jeremy asked, looking at Michael.

“Oh uh… Just some simple stuff. Nothing too bad. Come on. Let’s get started.”

They practiced until they felt exhausted and eventually collapsed onto the ground. Michael managed to grab the bag of food he had brought with him as well as the basket of berries before sitting. They shared their meal together, chatting about their lives and the scenery around them.

“I think if being a knight doesn’t work out, I want to become a baker. Or maybe an artist. I haven’t decided yet,” Jeremy said before putting a berry into his mouth.

“Why not both?” Michael asked, putting a blackberry into his mouth.

“I mean I  _guess_  I could do art on the side of being a baker. But I find it better to focus all my attention on one skill before I move on to the next.”

Jeremy laid down on his back on the dirt, staring up at the setting sky. Michael laid down next to him, looking at the clouds float through the leaves in the trees.

“I think… if I wasn’t a prince, I’d maybe be a knight myself,” Michael said after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“You’d make a good knight, Michael,” Jeremy said. “I-I mean, Prince Michael,” Jeremy corrected.

Michael laughed and shook his head, a smile on his face. “Just call me Michael. I don’t like all the title shit too much. Makes me feel too uppity, ya know?”

“Yeah. I don’t blame you. I think I’m gonna hate being called things like Sir Dooley and stuff.” Jeremy faked a disgusted shudder that sent Michael into a laughing fit.

“You’re alright, Jeremy,” Michael said.

“You’re alright too, Michael.”

* * *

The fourth time they met, it was after Michael came back from a long hunt with several knights. Jeremy had run into the clearing, a little scruffier and a wide grin on his face.

“Michael!! How was the hunt? Did you get some good stuff?” Jeremy asked excitedly, looking at Michael expectantly for stories. Michael laughed and patted his shoulder at his eagerness.

“Yes!! We caught a bunch of deer and some other creatures. I uh… brought back something for you,” Michael said sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

“Really? Aw Michael you don’t have to give me anything.”

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out the little leather wrapped package from his pocket. He handed it to Jeremy, waiting nervously as he unwrapped it.

Jeremy gasped once the leather was off, holding the pin carefully in his hands as if it was made of glass instead of metal. He looked between Michael and the pin a few times, a shocked look on his face.

“I… I talked to my father. And he said he’s willing to give you a shot at becoming a knight. You’ll get proper training, a decent bed, three meals a day, the whole nine yards,” Michael explained.

“Michael…” Jeremy said softly. Before Michael could say anything, Jeremy was hugging him close tightly, shaking a bit. “ _Thank you_. Honestly thank you. I will gladly become a knight and serve you.”

Michael hesitated for a moment before he hugged Jeremy back, a soft smile on his face. He just hoped Jeremy couldn’t hear how hard his heart was beating.

Jeremy pulled away after a moment, a wipe grin and a shine to his eyes as he looked up at Michael.

“So uhm… you wanna show me the stuff you’ve been practicing while I was gone?” Michael asked.

“Oh!! Right. Yeah I’ve been practicing a lot! I hope I’m good enough to seem like an entry level knight,” Jeremy said, moving to his side of the clearing.

“Jeremy, you’re gonna be able to seem like a fully fledged knight if you’ve been practicing as much as you’ve been saying in your letters,” Michael said, moving to his side with a smile.

* * *

The fifth time they met, it was after Jeremy had become a full fledged knight. Michael was about to go off and meet him for sparring when Geoff stopped him in the hall.

“He’s a lot like you,” Geoff had said to him once. “I can see why you two like each other.”

“Yeah. I guess we get along pretty well,” Michael said with a shrug.

“If he asked to court you, I’d approve you know,” Geoff said, smirking as he winked at Michael

Michael almost choked as he looked at his father, a dark blush on his cheeks. “Father!!!” Michael exclaimed which sent Geoff into a giggling fit.

“I’m just saying. He’s good for you, Michael. I haven’t seen you this happy with anyone in a long time. I could give less of a shit about his bloodline. As long as he makes  _you_ happy, _I’m_  happy with your choice,” Geoff said, putting a gentle hand on Michael’s shoulder.

Michael nodded, trying to suppress the blush on his cheeks. “I know, father. You’ve said that a lot to me.”

“I mean it. I want you to have a spouse that you love that you can rule the kingdom with when I step down,” Geoff said, a determined tone in his voice.

“I know. I’ll… I’ll see what comes of it, okay?” Michael said, trying to subtly move away from Geoff.

“Good boy,” Geoff said, ruffling Michael’s hair and sending him on his way.

“What took you so long? Get lost in your own castle?” Jeremy joked, doing a trick with his practice sword as he looked at Michael.

“My father wanted to speak to me,” Michael answered, picking out a training sword and getting into his stance.

“About what?” Jeremy asked, getting into his own fighting stance.

“Just… him spouting crazy nonsense. It’s nothing to worry about,” Michael said, moving to swipe at Jeremy which the knight blocked with ease.

“What kind of crazy nonsense?” Jeremy pressed, seeming interested.

“It’s nothing. Just.. him telling me I can marry whoever I want as long as they make me happy. I guess because I’m getting closer to becoming king and all.” While it wasn’t the whole truth, it wasn’t exactly a lie either.

“Oh… do you have anyone you love that you’d want to marry?” Jeremy asked. Michael couldn’t tell if there was disappointment in his voice, but it vaguely sounded like it.

“I mean… There is one person. But I don’t even know if they love me back,” Michael admitted, grunting as Jeremy’s sword made contact with his arm.

“Have you told them?” Jeremy asked, parrying Michael’s attack.

“No. I’m too scared to.”

“What? You? Scared?” Jeremy asked, disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah I’m fucking scared. I don’t want to fuck up what we have now, you know? What if they hate me after I confess to them?” Michael said, nearly missing Jeremy’s sword cutting across his cheek.

“Michael,  _no one_  could hate you. You’re fucking perfect. I mean outside of the prince stuff, you’re brave, funny, smart, and you’re not afraid to speak your mind. You’re one of the greatest men I know,” Jeremy admitted shyly, looking down a bit.

“You mean that?” Michael asked, his heart speeding up at Jeremy’s words.

“Yeah of course I do!! You’ve inspired me a lot, Michael. More so than your father, I think. You’ve made me want to do better and be better. And honestly? I can’t wait to serve you as king.”

“I’d like to be more than your king…” Michael mumbled, causing Jeremy to stop dead in his movements.

“…What?” Jeremy asked after a moment of silence.

“N-nothing! Just… forget it! Alright?” Oh great. This was Michael’s worse nightmare coming true. He could feel his heart starting to race just as fast as his mind.

“No, no Michael. Hey. Look at me.” Jeremy lifted Michael’s chin carefully, and wow when did he get so close? “What did you mean by that?”

“M-mean by what?” Michael stuttered out.

“When you said that you could be more than my king.”

Michael gulped, feeling a hot flush of embarrassment and nerves travel down from his cheeks to his neck.

“I… I love you, Jeremy. I’ve loved you since I think the first moment I saw you. And until now I’ve been to much of a big fucking coward to say it because I was scared of losing you. Because you’re the only person who treats me as a person and not some dumb prince or anything.” It was all blurted out quickly from Michael, tears stating to sting at his eyes. “And now I’ve fucked up everything…”

Michael was surprised when Jeremy wiped at his eyes with his thumbs carefully, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “You haven’t ruined anything, Michael,” Jeremy whispered. “I love you too… I have for a long while now. But I didn’t think I ever had a chance with you since you’re well…  _you_.”

Jeremy laughed softly, resting his forehead against Michael’s chest. “I guess we both kind of screwed up by not telling each other sooner, huh?”

A laugh bubbled out of Michael, followed by, “Yeah. I guess we did.”

“Can I kiss you?” Jeremy asked after a moment. Michael felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but he nodded slowly once his brain decided to actually process what Jeremy had asked.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Jeremy was obviously hesitant to really do much, but Michael was okay with that. There would be time later for better kisses. When Jeremy pulled away, he looked up at Michael, a silent question in his expression asking if it was good. Michael simply smiled and answered with another kiss, this one a little better than the last.

When they pulled away, they both had matching goofy grins and blushes on their faces.

“So… back to training?” Jeremy asked, chuckling nervously.

“You bet. And this time, I’m going to kick your ass,” Michael warned, smirking at Jeremy as they parted.

“You say that every time, you doof,” Jeremy said with a laugh.

“And I mean it this time!!” Michael shouted, readying himself again.

This, Michael thought, is exactly what he hoped the rest of their relationship would be like.


End file.
